Devils of the Past
by fanman963
Summary: Everybody has secrets. Some are worse than others. Some are dangerous. Some can destroy you. Follow OC as he discovers his own secrets. As he fights the Devils of his Past


_**Hello readers. This is my very first story. I am very nervous about the success this story will bring. I hope you like It.**_

**Devils Of The Past**

_Fire._

_ Destruction._

_ Fire and destruction everywhere._

_ In the rubble of a collapsed building, a dark figure stands up, looking at the ruined city with glowing red eyes. This beast lets out a deafening roar._

_ *Clap. Clap. Clap.* "Good job. You did just what I needed you to do," says a monstrous man wearing a black cloak and a skull mask, "You continue to impress Master."_

_**Ixil's Point of View**_

I shot straight up into a fighting stance with balls of magic energy around my hand, sweat covering my face and drenching my shirt. I stand there, panting, staring into the emptiness that surrounds my bed. _Just a dream, _I think, _no, not a dream, a memory. But whose memory? I don't remember doing anything like that._

My name is Ixil Phalloz Vigoth. I am a user of a magic called Devil Hunter. I hunt the Devils of the four elements; Fire, Water, Earth, and Sky. There is no one else I know is like me, I am the only one I know with this magic.

I have been in this town for too long. It's time to leave this place. I don't want anybody to get hurt.

I slowly climb off my bed and over to the wall to turn the light on. Time to start packing. Lucky for me, all I have of any importance to me are my two pairs of pants, my jacket, and my sleeping bag. All of which can fit in my medium sized backpack. I decide to go south this time. I've always been partial to south.

/

A week later I found myself in a city in the south, called Magnolia. I didn't know coming to this city would finally set things in motion. Check that, the city didn't set things in motion. No, a certain pink haired flame mage was the cause of it.

I was walking along the river that ran through the city when I met him. I was just casually strolling along, when out of nowhere, a pink and blue ball came flying out of a house and slammed into me. We both flew into the river.

The pink haired one yelled, "LUCY! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

The blue one, a cat?, grew wings and started floating just above the river. It (he?) started moaning, "Thanks a lot Natsu, you got Lucy mad at us again. I didn't even do anything this time!"

Since I could tell that they weren't going to try to get out of the water, I decided to lift the three of us back on to the sidewalk with my air magic.

As soon as I set us down, the pink one, Natsu I think, turned to me and said, "Hey, thanks for getting me and Happy out of the river. I saw that you use air magic, what's your name?"

"Um, Ixil Vigoth," I say as I stick my hand out.

He shakes my hand and says with the happiest smile I've ever seen,"Hi Ixil, I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

For some reason, his name sounds familiar. I wonder where I've heard it before.

"Hey Natsu, what kind of magic do you use?"

He looks at me with one of the most mischievous looks I've ever seen, "Dragon Slayer magic. I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. Natsu, the Salamander, Dragneel."

"Dragon Slayer magic, where did you learn it?"

"I learned it from my dad, Igneel the Fire Dragon."

"Your dad was a DRAGON?"

"Yeah, He found me as a child and taught me Fire Dragon Slayer magic."

All of a sudden, my vision starts going black. _Uh-oh, here we go again._

_"Master has a mission of the utmost importance," Says the black cloaked man, "He needs you to take care of a certain family that is causing unnecessary trouble."_

_ I see a young boy standing there, he looks very young. The thing that scares me the most about this boy, is his forest green hair, just like mine._

_ He looks up at the man with the evilest look on his face, "Who do I get to destory now?"_

_**Natsu's Point of View**_

As soon as Ixil collapsed I knew something was wrong. I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder and ran to the house of my favorite blonde haired Celestial mage.

When I got to her door and started pounding on it yelling, "LUCY! LET ME IN NOW, IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

I heard footsteps and a girl yelling coming towards the door, "Natsu Dragneel, you have some nerve coming back to my house after-"

As soon as she opened the door I shot straight to her bed and set Ixil down on it.

Lucy stomps over to me with a very, very, _very, _pissed-off look on her face and says, "Okay, First off, HOW DARE YOU BARGE INTO MY HOUSE AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. Second, OMG, YOU LIKE, USED THE DOOR FINALLY EEEEKKKK. And finally, Who's that guy, and why is he passed out on my bed?"

I look at her and say, "Did you just squeal? Weirdo."

Lucy says, blushing so much her face looks like a tomato, " I had a very good reason to squeal. You, Natsu Dragneel, who is notorious for coming in through my window, used the door for the first time in your life. And you still have to tell me who that guy is, and why he's on my bed, in my apartment, unconscious."

"Well, you know how you kicked me and Happy out of your house? Yeah, we kinda flew into him. We all ended up in the river. This guy used his magic to get us out of the river. I told him my name, and I started telling him all about Igneel, then he passed out. Oh yeah, he also said his name is Ixil."

Lucy looked at Ixil, "Is he okay? I mean, he's not hurt-" She stopped suddenly because Ixil shot straight up onto his feet, hands enclosed in pure magic.

Ixil looked around with a scared look on his face, "Where am I. Natsu, who's the blonde girl?"

_**Ixil's Point of View**_

I studied the blonde girl and came to a conclusion; she is pretty cute. Blonde hair and nice brown eyes. Plus, she has a pretty cute body. I'd say she'd be around 17 or 18 years old.

Natsu looked at her and said, "Her name's Weirdo."

Weirdo punched Natsu in the arm and said, "That's not my name, my name in Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. I'm Part of a guild called Fairy Tail. And you are standing on my bed. Please get off."

Lucy? That name sounds familiar. Oh yeah, didn't the flying cat mention someone named Lucy? I'm guessing that they were talking about this Lucy.

"Lucy," I whisper to her as I got off her bed, "What did Natsu do to make you send him flying?"

Lucy whispered back to me, "He climbed in to my room through the window. Then he proceeded to look through everything in my apartment. He'd done it before, but this time he got into my hidden stash of my super secret stuff. Normally I would be fine, but since he got into my secret stuff, I just got so mad at him. I guess I may have lost control and over reacted. But he needs to learn boundaries."

_Lost control. _My vision started going black. _Why now? I just woke up up from… _I lost consciousness just then.

_I see a small dark humanoid figure tearing through a mansion. Even from where I am, I can tell that this person is easily offing powerful mages like they're nothing. It is scary. Suddenly, the figure stops in front of two figures. A man and a woman. Both had pink hair. Where had I seen pink hair before? Behind the woman was a small boy, about the size of the attacking figure. This one had pink hair as well. He was crying. Poor child he must've been terrified._

_ All of a sudden, the figure unleashed an unearthly roar and sent a beam of pure magic right at the family. The only one of the three to react was the mother. With lightning fast reflexes, she spun around and grabbed the young boy. She threw him to the side just in time. As soon as he hit the ground, the beam hit two its targets._

_ The figure decided that its mission was complete, because it turned around. I couldn't believe the face I saw._

_I saw my own face._

_I was a monster._

_I am a monster._

When I woke up, I decided to just lay there thinking. I finally remembered my past. I am a monster. I have killed people. Lots of people. I realized why the pink hair looked familiar, Natsu's hair is pink. That little boy was Natsu. I killed Natsu's parents. I am the reason Natsu is an orphan.

Eventually, I found sleep, dreading tomorrow, when I'll have to face Natsu again.

When I'll see the face of that terrified little boy again.


End file.
